Stage Presence
by mydarlinglovex
Summary: Performing Never Got So Surprising. Song Inc.- In My Head - Jason Derulo. Nick&Miley Fic : One-Shot. Enjoy Niley-ettes.


A wave of nerves swept through me, I was really gonna do this. My mom's gonna kill me. My dad's gonna yell at me. Joes gonna high five me. Kevin will go all soppy with Danielle. Frankie…Frankie will just ask if she's gonna bring Noah with her. The poor kid's love sick.

I took a deep breath before pushing open the double doors to the stadium, the faint sound of 'Party In The USA' drifted through the empty hallway that surrounded the public entrances to the tiers.

"Movin' my hips like yeah" I sang along under my breath as I ran down to the Performers Entrance, the faint padding of my quickening footsteps echoing through the hall.

My hand hovered over the handle for a second, my mind contemplating if this was the right decision. I quickly diminished the thought, of course this is the right thing. I love her, I'm in love with her. She _the_ one for me, forever and always.

I quickly pushed open the door and walked down the almost silent, empty and cold corridor until I reached the end. I few signs littered the wall in front of me; Band, Hair & Make-Up, Stage Crew, Security, Wardrobe, Catering, Metro Station Dressing Room. Then finally at the very top; Miley Cyrus Dressing Room. The arrow pointed to the right. No wonder there, she'd always had a thing about having a dressing room that was on the right hand side corridor. I gulped then took off, sprinting down the corridor, nodding at each security guard as I did.

I stood in front of her dressing room door. Deep breaths. Rapidly beating heart. Chaotic mind. Unruly thoughts. Shaking hands. Infinite love. This was it. I was here and she was through that door. I closed my eyes and slowly eased open the door; taking a shallow breath I then opened my eyes…no Miley. Shit. But her pre-performance music was playing…she had to be here. I…she must have actually been singing that…fuck, I wanted this to be perfect and now I'm disappointed not to find her here.

"You looking for Miley Ray?" a young but gruff voice said, I turned to see a boy stood smiling.

"Braison!" I smiled widely "buddy, where is she?"

"On stage…hurry" I nodded encouraging him to elaborate, "Just run to the end of this corridor, there will be a set of stairs up there, go up the stairs then follow the music. You should find yourself in the stage entrance with black fabric hanging on your right side" I gave him a quick hug then shouted a 'thank you' over my shoulder as I ran down the corridor. I stared straight ahead. Where were the stairs?

"Aha!" I spotted them quickly and dashed up them, then followed the music. Sure enough finding myself staring straight at Miley, just finishing the end of 'Time Of Our Lives".

I watched in awe, her stage presence was something to behold; full of energy, life happiness, love, everything and anything she had. Love for the music most of all. It was like she created her own little world when she did, with all her favourite things there. Her dad had always called her a dreamer and she had called him a believer. I never really came to know why but they were so close, but I certainly knew their love for music brought them closer and gave them an incredible father-daughter relationship. I still remember when I talked for hours with her on the day we met, she called me that night and I couldn't stop smiling. We talked about everything. Our dreams, goals, religions, beliefs, musical preferences, song writing, pretty much everything and anything we could. I honestly never wanted to hang up. Her voice was just so sweet, innocent, tender. I sometimes believe I loved her the moment I met her. It's most likely true. But all the same, I still love her now and I always have.

Her chest was heaving as she reached down for a water bottle and took and gulp, then brought the microphone too her lips. The crowd fell silent.

"Okay!" she laughed slightly "next I'm singing a song I was recently informed of, and came to like _very_ much" she smiled widely. As the crowd cheered louder and louder by each second. She waved her hand a little, silencing them once again.

"Okay. This is…In My Head! By Jason Derulo" a small giggle erupted from her lips, "but first I wanna say a few things. Umm, well I've had a funny few months. And honestly there's just one person that's kept me sane…I wont say who. But even though he's not been around much he's still helped me immensely."

The little stalker checks my Twitter! Not that it's a bad thing. But Jesus, as if Selena wasn't bad enough. I laughed silently. And looked down, a stage kit and a microphone sat on a speaker box. Sing…I could sing this with her…YES! I quickly grabbed the stage kit and got myself wired up as fast as I could then switched on the microphone. Okay so this was either Miley's spare. Or Traces which he had took off earlier. But I don't care. I'm just thankful someone left it here.

I quickly looked around for a mirror and saw one stuck too a speaker box, probably Miley's doing; wanting to see how she looked just before she went on stage. I set the microphone aside, careful not the make any sound as I set the side down that amplified the sound but still listening to her as she talked. I took one look in the mirror then ran my hand through my curls neatening them and tucked my shirt into the top of my dark blue skinny jeans then re-tied the laces on my black converse. Perfect.

I stood up and walked over to the stage then took a deep breath. She was just about to start the song. I exercised my voice for a few seconds then took a warm water bottle off a small table and drank some. Okay, ready. I looked ahead as she brought the microphone to her lips.

"3, 2, 1!" her smiled widened, "Lets kick it guys!" her voice took off into the melody.

"Come on." Her voice rang out.

I took a deep breath and then walked out and began to sing.

"Everybody's looking for love.  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club..  
You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No.  
I got a better solution for you girl."

Her face was the picture of surprise, she quickly regained her composure and began to sing the next verse.

"Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known." She smiled and urged me to finish as I stood in front of her, facing her.  
"I can see it going down, going down." her smile widened as she continued.

"In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfil my fantasy." She nodded slightly. I took her hand and spun her around as I sang the next line.  
"You'll be screaming out!" I laughed.  
"In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah." I smiled and pulled her close to me by her hand then hugged her from the side. A giggle escaped her lips.

"Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, it's all just game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business and skip foreplay!" she giggled as I sung the last line. We then continued to sing the next verse together.

"Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down." she ran off around the stage as she sang the Chorus.

"In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfil my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head" As she finished I ran after her and swung her up in the air, clinging too her hips, then placed her back on the stage. Just in time to sing the next verse myself.

"Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down." I winked to the audience, causing them all to scream. Miley blushed then sang the last chorus and verse with me.

"Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go. We can go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down." I pulled her close then snaked my arm around her waist and looked into her eyes while we sang. 

"In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfil my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down."

"In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfil my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down…" I slipped the microphone into my back pocket. 

Miley smiled softly at me. "In my head…" She sang softly then dropped the microphone into her pocket.

"You're always in my head" she whispered softly and leaned her forehead to mine.

"I love you Miley…forever and always" I smiled a little and stroked her cheek, love filled her eyes.

"I love you too Nick, forever and always" she giggled softly then leaned up and kissed me passionately.

Sparks ran through my body and I pulled her closer while kissing her back softly. I knew she was my forever. And what I said earlier about disappointment, scratch that. I'm so far from disappointed now…I'm in love with Miley Ray Cyrus.


End file.
